


Joy

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Books)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This takes place immediately after my vignette Comfort I (after Jack Crusher’s funeral), in an attempt to piece together the past relationship I alluded to in further Comfort stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded text at the beginning is the last paragraph of Comfort I.

**Beverly’s sobs slowly subsided and her breathing became even.  A quick glance told Jean-Luc that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.  He adjusted his arms around her, holding her close.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley pad into the room, his footie pyjamas making a swish swish sound against the carpet.  He looked over at his mother and Jean-Luc and whispered “Momma sad. She sleeping?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Wesley seemed to take this as his cue and he soon joined Jean-Luc and his mother on the sofa. Wesley snuggled into Jean-Luc’s side and Jean-Luc carefully removed an arm from Beverly to wrap it around the young boy to hold him close.  Sighing contently, Wesley put his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep.  Jean-Luc smiled, leaned his head back and soon joined the mourning family in slumber. He knew when they all woke up there would be awkwardness and questions, but the only thing he knew for sure was how fiercely he wanted to protect Beverly and Wesley.  He didn’t want to replace Jack.  He knew he never could, but had been in love with Beverly for so long holding her and Wesley felt right.**

###

Beverly woke up with a warm arm wrapped around her and her nose buried in a neck that had that musky scent of her best friend.  Being with Jean-Luc felt right and his arm wrapped around her made her happy, if a little awkward.  She glanced down next to Jean-Luc and saw his other arm protectively wrapped around her son, who had fallen asleep with his thumb stuck in his mouth again.  Wesley must have come into the room after she had fallen asleep, and Jean-Luc took it on him to comfort the boy, too.  Beverly didn’t deserve him.  Beverly turned back to Jean-Luc’s neck and breathed in his musky scent and gave his neck a soft kiss.  Jean-Luc’s eyes fluttered open and Beverly got a little bolder, sucking gently on his neck.  His eyes met Beverly’s and he smiled at the pink spots that appeared on her cheeks.  “Jean-Luc, I....”  Jean-Luc tilted his head down and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Beverly’s lips. “Shhh.  It’s all right.”  He wasn’t sure why she had sucked on his neck, but it had felt nice, and if she needed comfort from him, he would be there for her.

“We should get Wesley back in bed...I should wake him up.”  Beverly reached out for her son to gently shake him awake.  “Nonsense.  I can carry the boy to his bedroom.” 

“Are you sure?”  Jean-Luc nodded. Beverly slid off of his lap and missed the contact briefly before blushing.  _This is your best friend and you just buried your husband...his other best friend. What are you thinking?_    Jean-Luc gently gathered the small sleeping boy in his arms and followed Beverly up the stairs.  She pushed open Wesley’s bedroom door and Jean-Luc carefully picked his way through the toys strewn around.  Beverly blushed in the darkness. “Sorry. I haven’t been at him to pick up his toys since...” she trailed off.  Jean-Luc nodded.  “It’s fine.  I can help you pick up in the morning.” 

“Jean-Luc, that’s not really your job...”

“ You and Wesley are the most important people in my life. I’ll do anything you need me to do. Anything you want.” _Anything?  Well, what I’d really like is for you to...._ No, Beverly couldn’t say that to him...could she?

 Beverly pulled back the rumpled covers of Wesley’s bed so Jean-Luc could lay the boy down.  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Wesley’s forehead before he pulled the blankets back over him.  “Sweet dreams, Wes.”  Beverly smiled.  Despite Jean-Luc claiming to dislike children, he always seemed to enjoy his time with Wesley. 

“Hmm, do you think you could tuck me in, too?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him as she closed the door to Wesley’s room and ushered Jean-Luc back downstairs.  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Beverly...if I tuck you in tonight, I don’t think we’ll be sleeping.” 

“Oh?”

“Beverly, I...”

“Yes?”

“Never mind.”  They both sat in contemplative silence on the couch side-by-side until Beverly breached the silence and turned towards Jean-Luc.

“Jean-Luc?”

“Yes?”

“I...I still can’t sleep in that bedroom.  Can I sleep with you again?”  Beverly bit her lip and Jean-Luc inwardly groaned.  It had been the same for the past two weeks since Jean-Luc had brought Beverly the news of Jack’s death.  He would retreat to his usual room in her house to sleep and she would come in and tell him she couldn’t sleep in her room.  He would, naturally, let her slip into the bed next to him and in the mornings he usually found her with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.  Occasionally, they would wake up with Wesley in bed with them too and it was so hard not to think of them as his family.

 He had to be very careful not to allow himself to show her how aroused she made him when her silk clad rear brushed against his shorts or when her hair tickled at his chest.  Jean-Luc would be mortified if Beverly ever found out how much she turned him on, though he suspected she at least knew he found her attractive since they had almost slept together three years ago. 

Beverly looked expectantly at Jean-Luc. The truth was, she probably could sleep by herself in her bedroom now that she, Jean-Luc, and Walker had packed away all of Jack’s belongings.  If Beverly was being honest with herself...she just didn’t want to sleep in her bedroom.  She had spent the six years of her marriage to Jack largely alone with just Wesley for company.  Jack had been unwilling to take an assignment on the base Beverly had been working on, and hadn’t wanted Beverly and Wesley to join him on the Stargazer, even though Jean-Luc had offered Beverly a position and said he would approve her bringing Wes. Jack also had balked at the idea of transferring to Starfleet headquarters when Beverly had been offered a position at Starfleet Medical on Earth.  Honestly, most of the time Beverly wondered why Jack had even bothered marrying her since he had seemed to be more devoted to Starfleet than her.

And then there were her confusing feelings for Jean-Luc.  She wasn’t going to deny she had feelings for the older man, and she never would have if she had ever been asked.  Jean-Luc had more in common with her than she had with Jack, and Beverly honestly thought if she had met Jean-Luc before Jack she might not have ever gotten involved with Jack in the first place.  Jean-Luc would always send her messages and check in to see how she and Wesley were doing and when he had to return to Earth when his father passed away, she had invited him to stay with her.  After they had drunk two bottles of wine they had made out like teenagers and they were naked on her couch.  Beverly would have slept with him that night if it hadn’t been for Wesley waking up crying from a bad dream.  They both had pretended nothing had happened and Jean-Luc had gone to sleep in the guest room. By morning, they were back to being best friends and if Jean-Luc lingered when he kissed her cheek good-bye that morning, Beverly pretended not to notice.

“Beverly, I don’t think...”  He trailed off.  The problem was, he _did_ think. He thought about that night three years ago and how close he came to making love to her.  He thought about having her in his bed and about her creamy thighs that disappeared under her silky nightgown.  He thought about having those thighs wrapped firmly around his hips as he made love to her.  He thought...well, it wasn’t really worth thinking about, was it?  She was newly widowed and he couldn’t...he shouldn’t. 

“Please?”

“Oh, Beverly.  You know I can’t deny you anything. Of course you can sleep with me...Er...you can sleep.  In the bed.  With me.  Who will also be...ah, sleeping?”  He cringed.  How awkward could he be?

Beverly laughed as Jean-Luc stumbled over his words, kissed him,  and placed a hand on his thigh.  Jean-Luc sucked in a deep breath and sighed as Beverly began massaging his leg inching her hand higher until it brushed up against the zipper of Jean-Luc’s trousers.

“Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

Jean-Luc’s hands slid up her thighs, hiking her simple black skirt up in the process. “We shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?”  Beverly continued to kiss Jean-Luc and tugged lose the snaps holding his dress uniform closed.  She shoved his jacket off his shoulders before pulling her own top off. 

“Jack?”  Jean-Luc said lamely, even as his fingers were expertly unhooking her bra to tug it loose.

“Dead.  He’s not going to care.”  Beverly threw her head back as Jean-Luc cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples.

“Wesley?”

“Asleep.  You put him back to bed remember?”

“I just...”  Jean-Luc stilled his hands and reached for Beverly’s.  Holding her hands in his, he looked into her eyes. “Beverly, I need to know that this is what you want.  That you want _me_ and this isn’t just because Jack is dead.” 

Beverly shook her head. “I think we established I wanted to sleep with you several years ago...” Beverly crushed her lips against Jean-Luc’s.  When they broke apart, he looked her in the eye. “You’re sure you want this? Me? Us?” 

“Jean-Luc, do I have to stand up and take the rest of my clothing off on my own or are you going to put aside all your silly doubts and make love to me?”

“Well, when you put it that way...come on, let’s go to bed.”  Beverly stood up and took Jean-Luc by the hand and led him to his bedroom.  She didn’t know or care what would happen in the morning, but she needed Jean-Luc tonight.

###

Over the last two weeks, Wesley had gotten used to finding his mother and “uncle” sleeping in his uncle’ s room.  He had found Beverly in there the first night after Jean-Luc had arrived to bring them the news about his father and he just accepted it.  He wondered if this meant Jean-Luc would be his new daddy.  He hoped so. Wesley didn’t notice that his mother or Jean-Luc were naked when he snuck into Jean-Luc’s room that night to wiggle his way into the bed with them, like he had on several other nights. Tonight, his momma was laying with her head on his uncle’s chest so Wesley crawled in on his uncle’s other side and climbed on top of the covers over Jean-Luc’s chest, mirroring his momma.  Wesley soon fell fast asleep and Jean-Luc’s  free arm instinctively came to wrap around the boy holding him close while they slept. 

When Beverly opened her eyes, Jean-Luc was already awake.  “Good morning, my love,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  “Good morning to you too.  Why are you whispering?”  Jean-Luc used his chin to indicate the sleeping boy on his chest.  Beverly blushed.  “Jean-Luc? We’re naked and my son is sleeping on your chest.” 

“I know.” Beverly slid out of the bed and pulled on his dressing gown.  “Do you want me to wake him?”

“No, he seems content.”  Beverly leaned down and gave Jean-Luc a kiss.  “I’ll get breakfast sorted, then come wake him.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

Wesley woke up before Beverly came back for him. He sat up on Jean-Luc and yawned.  Jean-Luc ruffled his hair.   “Good morning, sleepyhead.  When did you get here?”

“I couldna sleep all by myself.”  Wesley threw his arms around Jean-Luc’s neck.  “Don’t go, kay?  Daddy went away and never came back.”

Jean-Luc sat up and held Wesley close.  “Wesley... I promise, even though I have to go back to my ship, I’ll come back, okay?”  Wesley sniffled and held out his small hand.  “Pinky promise?”  Jean-Luc dutifully held out his pinky to the small boy who linked his finger with Jean-Luc’s much larger one. 

“Why don’t you run along downstairs.  Your momma said she would get your breakfast ready.” 

“Ok, Uncle Jean-Luc.” Wesley’s footie clad feet hit the floor and Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief.  He would need to return to the _Stargazer_ in a few weeks, and he didn’t want to upset the boy.  _Is this a bad idea getting involved with Beverly right now?  Probably.  Jack was my best friend and I loved him like a brother, but I can’t help my feeling for Beverly.  And I want Wesley to have a normal childhood, and if I can help Beverly give him that...shouldn’t I?_

Jean-Luc pondered his position.  Would Beverly want to be with him or did she see last night as a one time fling?  Jean-Luc was madly in love with her, but it was too soon to admit it to her. It also wouldn’t be fair for him to ask her to be with him when he knew he needed to return to the _Stargazer_ , but perhaps he could still arrange for her and Wesley to join him on board if she didn’t think it would be too awkward.  Jean-Luc swung his legs out of the bed and reached for his boxers that had been hastily discarded the night before.  A cup of tea, a hot shower, and then a long chat with Beverly...possibly a shower _with_ Beverly...

When Jean-Luc finally arrived downstairs, fully dressed,  Beverly was watching Wesley put on his shoes and attempting to tie them himself.  “Morning.  Wesley’s been invited over to a friend’s house and I have to walk him over.  I’ll be back soon.   I made coffee.  Help yourself.”

“Momma, I want Uncle Jean-Luc to walk me over to Antony’s house.” 

“Wes, Uncle Jean-Luc just got up and he needs to eat his breakfast first.”

“But I want him to!”  Beverly could see a tantrum beginning to form and glanced over at Jean-Luc.  “Beverly, do you have a travel mug?  I could drink my coffee while I walk with Wesley.” 

“Second cupboard on the right.  Third shelf.”  Jean-Luc retrieved the blue mug emblazoned with Starfleet Medical on it and poured his coffee into it .  “Alright, Squirt.  Are you ready?”  Wesley nodded.

“Jean-Luc, are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, Beverly.  It’s fine. Antony’s father is Lieutenant Marsters, right?”  Beverly nodded.  “I know where they live.  I’ll be back in ten minutes.”  He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“Yuck!” 

“ _Wesley!”_  

“Sorry, Momma. C’mon Uncle Jean-Luc!”    Jean-Luc reached for Wesley’s hand and ushered him out the door.  The walk was short, only five minutes or so but Wesley enjoyed holding the hand of his uncle.  When they arrived at Lieutenant Marsters house, the Lieutenant’s eyes bugled out before he pulled himself together.

“Hello, Captain.”

“Lieutenant.  Wesley asked me to walk him over. I think your wife arranged it with Beverly?”

“Oh! Uhm, yes.  I think she did.  Go on in, Wes.  Tony is in his bedroom.”

“’Kay Loot-ent.  Bye Uncle Jean-Luc!”  Marsters raised his eyebrows at the Captain. 

“Jack,” was all the explanation Jean-Luc offered.

###

When Jean-Luc entered Beverly’s house,  Beverly was nowhere to be found, but Jean-Luc could hear the shower upstairs.  Grinning, he took the steps two at a time and slowly opened the door to the bathroom.  He quietly took off his clothing and peeled back the shower curtain.  He kissed Beverly’s shoulder and she jumped and spun around. 

“Jean-Luc! You frightened me to death!”

“Were you expecting anyone else to get into the shower with you?”

“N-ooo, but I also wasn’t expecting _you_ to.”  She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.  “But this is a nice surprise,”  her hand snaked down his body. “A _very_ nice surprise...”

They made love under the warm spray of the shower.  After their shower, they dried off and went to lay down on the bed together.  Jean-Luc twined his fingers with Beverly’s and noticed she had removed her wedding rings. _That’s interesting....Was she wearing them last night? I can’t remember._

 “Beverly, I think we probably should talk...about last night...this morning...just now.  I...” Beverly placed a finger against his lips. “Please don’t tell me you regret it.”

“No, of course I don’t regret it.” Jean-Luc gave her a soft kiss. “Beverly.... Move onto the _Stargazer_ with me.”  The words were out of Jean-Luc’s mouth before he could stop himself.  Beverly turned to look at him.  “Are you saying that because of what we just did?”  Beverly wiggled against him. “Because we don’t need to live together for that to happen again...”

“No, I mean it. Doctor Greyhorse never filled the position you were supposed to take last year when I approved Wesley to come on board...the job is yours... that is, if you want it.”

“Hmm. Where would we live?  With you?  I’m not living in Jack’s old quarters!”  The low rumble of Jean-Luc’s laugh vibrated against Beverly.  “No, not in Jack’s old quarters. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Six months.” 

“Hmm?”

“Give me six months.  Wes will be finished with Kindergarten by then and I will take up the position on the _Stargazer_.” 

“I think I can do that.  And do I have Gilaad assign you quarters or....?”

“No, I think we’ll move in with you,”  Beverly leaned up and gave Jean-Luc a lingering kiss. “That is, if you’ll still want us by then.”  Jean-Luc grinned against her lips and pulled her on top of him.  “Beverly,  I can’t remember a time when I _didn’t_ want you.”  Beverly sat up to straddle Jean-Luc.  “Oh?”

“Beverly, I...” he trailed off.  Now was _not_ the time to tell her he loved her. 

“You what?”  Beverly shifted on top to position herself over Jean-Luc. 

“I’ve wanted you for a _very_ long time.” 

“You can have me.”

###

The couple spent the rest of the morning in bed, only rising and getting dressed when Beverly realised it was time to pick up Wesley.  Over a lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches,  Wesley asked if Jean-Luc would take him to the park that afternoon.

“Hmm. I suppose, but only if you clean up your room first.”

“Do I hafeta, Uncle Jean-Luc?”  Wesley turned his big eyes towards Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc nodded. “Those eyes aren’t going to work on me, Wes.  Your room is a mess.  After you clean it, we can go to the park if your mother says it’s alright.” 

“Can we, Momma?”  Beverly pretended to think about it. “As long as you’re back in time for dinner.”

“Yay!”  Wesley climbed out of his chair and ran up the stairs. “I’m gonna clean fast!”

Jean-Luc watched Wesley’s retreating back and then stood up to wrap his arms around Beverly.  “Was that OK?  I didn’t say anything I shouldn’t have to Wes, did I?”  Beverly laughed. “No, you were fine.”  She gave his lips a quick peck.  “If anything, Wesley probably sees you more as a father than he ever did Jack...I think he saw you more often than Jack.” 

“No, that can’t be true, can it?  I’m sure Jack took shore leave occasionally...”

“Well, he wasn’t spending it here, that’s for sure.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  Where had his friend gone if not home to see his family?  Jean-Luc held Beverly close. “I’m sorry, my love.  I didn’t know.” 

“No, I expect you wouldn’t have.  Jack was good at keeping secrets.”

“Do you want me to try to find out where he went?”

“No.  I don’t think it matters now.”  Beverly stood on her toes and gave Jean-Luc a searing kiss.  “Hmm. Wes wants to go to the park...I know what I want to do first...”

“What about Wesley?”

“Trust me, Jean-Luc.  He’s found something to play with and will be occupied for quite some time.”

“But we told him to clean his room?” Beverly laughed. “Jean-Luc, you were five once.”

“Well...yes, but if Maman told me to clean my room, I cleaned my room.  I didn’t want to get in trouble with Papa.”  Beverly suddenly remembered what Jean-Luc had told her when his father passed away three years prior and gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.  I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“No, it’s alright.  But it’s okay for Wes to play instead of clean?”  Beverly nodded.  “He’ll clean up eventually...or we remind him to when he says he wants to go to the park.” 

###

Jean-Luc stayed for three more weeks.  Two of those were spent with him attending the inquiry into Jack’s death, but he returned every night to Beverly’s house and always read Wesley a story before bedtime.  Jean-Luc was going to miss tucking the boy in, not to mention getting to tuck Wesley’s mother in.  Jean-Luc had solved the problem of Beverly not wanting to sleep in the master bedroom by moving the furniture from his room into the master bedroom, and having the walls repainted and the carpet replaced.  Of course, having him there with her each night probably helped, too. 

All too soon, it was time for Jean-Luc to report back to the _Stargazer_.  Gilaad Ben Zoma was a fine first officer, but the ship really needed its Captain back for their next mission, which would take them into unchartered space.   Wesley cried when Jean-Luc told him he had to leave, but he reminded Wesley about his promise and told Wesley he could call him whenever he wanted to. 

Beverly kissed Jean-Luc passionately before he left her house.  “Thank you for being here for me...and for...well, this.”  She sheepishly grinned at him.  “I’ll see you in six months when we report on board?”

“If not sooner, my love. ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six Months Later....

Jean-Luc had returned, a battered and broken man just six months after Jack’s untimely death.  He and his crew evacuated to their lifeboats and shuttles and then they linked all the ships together and made the slow return to Starbase 32. Six weeks into their return, they were finally picked up by another ship.  It took a further week for them to return to Starbase 32.  Jean-Luc had watched as the tow ship brought in his broken ship and watched as a recovery team went through the ship removing personal belongings.  He claimed his crates – one labelled “Ready Room” and one labelled “Captain’s Quarters” before boarding another ship that would bring him back to Earth.  He knew he would be court marshalled.  His only question was whether he would ever get another command. 

He had been Captain of the Stargazer since he was twenty-eight.  He was forty-eight now.  No longer the greenest captain in the fleet, but by far the captain of the oldest vessel in Starfleet.  At least, up until it had been destroyed.  He gazed out the view port of his accommodation on board the _Serendipity_ and wondered what would await him on his return.  He supposed he would have to return home for a while...but where was home?  Not La Barre, France.  Certainty not.  He had given up his old apartment near the Academy years ago as it seemed pointless to keep it around...but now he had nowhere to go. He remembered his pinky promise he had made to five-year-old Wesley Crusher when he returned to his ship, and hoped Wesley wouldn’t be upset they hadn’t been able to speak in almost two months.  Jean-Luc regarded Wesley as if he were his own son, not to mention the feelings he had for the boy’s mother.  Jean-Luc vowed to try to call Beverly and Wesley as soon as possible.  He missed his ‘nephew’...and Beverly. 

He and Beverly had become lovers shortly after Jack’s death.  Perhaps, too soon after, but they were both happy with their situation.  They hadn’t told anyone they were together, and Wesley was too young to realise what was going on between his mother and his ‘uncle’.  Beverly should have been reporting to the _Stargazer_ for duty with Wesley in tow, and they were going to stay in Jean-Luc’s quarters.  He supposed he now lost that opportunity and only hoped if he received another command he would be able to have Beverly and Wesley with him.

The computer console in Jean-Luc’s quarters beeped, announcing a message.  The message was four words long, but it contained  four words that made Jean-Luc’s heart soar:

_Come here._

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

Jean-Luc nervously rang the bell and when the door slid open he was greeted by an empty space.  He was puzzled until he felt small arms wrap around his legs. “Uncle Jean-Luc! Momma said you was comin’ home.  I missed you.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and ruffled the small boy’s hair. “Missed you too, Squirt.”

“ ‘M not a squirt no more.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the boy who looked so much like a younger version of his fallen friend.  “Oh?  Why’s that?”  Wesley puffed out his chest.  “I’m six now!”  Jean-Luc nodded sagely. “Oh, yes.  Six.  Very important.  I suppose six is too old now for piggy back rides?”  Jean-Luc pretended to frown.  Wesley’s eyes went wide. “Oh no no no no!  Uncle Jean-Luc, I can still have them. Please?”  Jean-Luc kneeled down and Wesley climbed onto his back and wrapped his small arms around Jean-Luc’s neck as Jean-Luc grasped Wesley’s legs. 

“Uncle Jean-Luc, why do you have a spot on your head with no hair?”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Wesley, have you ever been told you are impertinent?”

“Im-per-ti...huh?”  Jean-Luc patted the boy’s knee. “Never mind.  Where’s your momma?”

“In da kitchen!”

“Alright then. Don’t forget to duck down in the doorways.  Wouldn’t want your head to go flying off.”

“Uncle Jean-Luuuuuuuuuuuc!” 

“It could happen.”  Jean-Luc made his way through the small house he knew like the back of his hand, threading his way through the living room and dining room (pretending to nearly walk Wesley into the chandelier) to the small, homely kitchen where Beverly was stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious.  Jean-Luc grinned as he saw Beverly was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a sleeveless button down shirt tied at her navel.  Her long red tresses had been pulled back from her face with a bandana.  Beverly looked every bit the country girl Jean-Luc had fallen in love with the minute he had met her eight years ago.  Pity she had been dating his best friend at the time. 

Jean-Luc had never told his best friend how he felt about his wife, but over the years, he and Beverly had become close too and Jean-Luc now considered her his best friend.  He had hated having to bring her the news of her husband’s death six months ago, but he was glad she had invited him to stay with her. He crept up behind her with Wesley perched on his back and gently placed a hand on her waist.  His thumb slid under her shirt and she gasped at the touch, dropping the wooden spoon into the large vat with a splash and spinning around.  “Jean-Luc,” she whispered before she wrapped her arms around him to pull him close. 

“I am so thankful you are ok and you came back to us.  You are ok, right?” Beverly took a step back and began looking him over with her doctor’s eye, looking for any mark that might not have been healed.  Jean-Luc placed a gentle kiss to her lips making Wesley exclaim “Yuck” before responding.  “Well, other than this monkey that seems to have attached itself to my back, I promise you, Beverly, I’m fine.”  Beverly searched his eyes and saw that his grin didn’t quite reach his eyes.  She gave him a curt nod and a look he deciphered to mean that they would talk after Wesley went to bed.

Jean-Luc knelt down so Wesley could climb off his back.  He sniffed the air. “What are you cooking? It smells delicious.”

“Vegetable soup.  I thought you might appreciate home cooked meal, and Wesley said it was your favourite.”

“He did, did he?”  Jean-Luc glanced over at the boy who was pretending not to grin. “Are you sure it’s not _your_ favourite, Wesley?”  Wesley only giggled and ran out the backdoor. “Gonna go play on the swings, ‘kay Momma?”  Beverly nodded.  “Uncle Jean-Luc, will you push me?”  Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly. “Go.  He loves you.  I’ll call you both in when dinner is ready.”  Jean-Luc nodded and followed his young friend out the door.

###

After reading three books to Wesley, Wesley’s eyes finally slid shut and Jean-Luc tiptoed out of his room, gently shutting the door behind.  When he arrived downstairs, Beverly had two glasses and a bottle of wine sat on the coffee table.  “You didn’t have to put him to bed, you know.” 

“I know. But I missed Wes.”  Beverly smirked. “Only Wes?” 

“Well...”  Jean-Luc dropped a kiss onto Beverly’s cheek and took the offered glass.  “Mm. That’s what I thought.”  Beverly smugly grinned.  Jean-Luc held out his glass to her.  “A toast.  To the Stargazer...the best ship I ever commanded...well, alright. The _only_ ship I’ve ever commanded.” Beverly laughed as she clinked her glass against his.  “Will they give you a new ship?” 

“I don’t know. I hope so.  But...” he trailed off, not wanting to mention Jack.  Truth was, this was the second court marshall  Jean-Luc would have to face.

“I know you were investigated when Jack died.”

“Oh.”

“But, you were absolved of Jack’s accident, right?  I mean, you and Pug said Jack insisted on going out there instead of you...”  Jean-Luc nodded and reached over and gave Beverly’s hand a squeeze.  “Yes, but...it’s still on my record.  And this time...oh god, Beverly.  Twenty people died. One for every year I have been Captain...”  A tear rolled down Jean-Luc’s cheek. Beverly removed his wine glass from his hand and placed both glasses down before pulling Jean-Luc towards her.  She wrapped her arms around him and let him lay his head against her chest as he sobbed into her shirt.  She smoothed down what hair he had left and gently stroked his back.  “Shh.  Let it all out, Jean-Luc.  I’m here for you.  Shh.”  She started to gently rub his neck. “Oh, Beverly. They’re gone.  My crew...my family... and all I could think of...the only thought in my mind as I watched my ship be destroyed and watched my crewmen abandon ship to the lifeboats was how thankful I was that you hadn’t yet moved onto the ship.  Beverly, I...I couldn’t bear to lose you or Wesley.” 

“Jean-Luc, if Wesley and I had been there, we would have evacuated with you.”  Beverly said matter of factly.  She had been scheduled to come on board to replace one of the junior doctors and had been in the process of packing up her and Wesley’s belongings when the news came that the ship had been destroyed.  Beverly had been distraught at the news, especially when no one had been able to verify for her if Jean-Luc had survived.  Her heart leaped for joy when she received his single line message “I’m fine. At SB32”.

“What if Wesley had been playing somewhere or hiding and we couldn’t find him?  Or what if you had been in sickbay when it had been attacked?”  Jean-Luc clung to his best friend and continued to sob, his body shaking with each sob. “I’ve lost almost everything I hold dear...my ship...Jack...Maman...I can’t lose you and Wesley, too.”

“You won’t. You haven’t . I’m here.” Beverly pressed her lips to Jean-Luc’s.  He responded by deepening the kiss.  Beverly pushed Jean-Luc backwards onto the sofa and climbed on top of him continuing to kiss him.  “Beverly, Beverly...”  Jean-Luc kept muttering her name as he gently unbuttoned Beverly’s shirt and slid it off her shoulders, surprised to find she had neglected a bra that day.  “You are exquisite.”  He drew one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked and nibbled at it until it turned into a small, hard peak.  He repeated his actions on her other nipple and Beverly threw her head back and moaned.  She ground her hips against his and Jean-Luc groaned.  “Do you...”  She nodded and got up from the sofa.  She shimmied out of her jeans and stood before Jean-Luc clad only in a pair of cotton knickers.   Jean-Luc gulped and sat up pulling her towards him. He captured her lips in a kiss once more.  “Should we?”

“Our room.” Beverly breathed out before she pulled him off of the sofa and up the stairs to the bedroom he had redecorated for her after Jack’s death six months ago. 

Once inside, Beverly slid the door shut and attacked Jean-Luc’s lips with her own as she tugged at his clothing to pull it all off. They fell onto the bed a tangle of arms and legs all the while still joined at the lips as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies.  Beverly dragged Jean-Luc’s shorts down his legs and marvelled at the sight before her.  It wasn’t the first time she had seen Jean-Luc naked, nor would it be the first time she had slept with him, but it didn’t matter.  She still found him incredibly sexy.  She slipped her panties off before wrapping her legs around Jean-Luc’s hips.  No foreplay was needed and no words were exchanged as he slowly entered her. 

He slid his large hands underneath her and lifted her buttocks into the air just the way he knew she liked it as he thrust in and out of her.  Beverly matched his thrusts and gasped when he slipped a finger inside her to brush against her swollen clit.  Beverly became undone as she called out his name in ecstasy.  She could feel his orgasm was not far behind hers so she continued to meet his thrusts until Jean-Luc came with a final grunt.  He fell on top of her and gently kissed her and rolled off her to one side to gather her in his arms. 

The best friends turned lovers drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.  Somehow, Jean-Luc felt he could face anything Starfleet wanted to throw at him as long as he would have Beverly in his life.

###

“So what will you do now?”  Beverly asked over Breakfast the following morning.  Wesley had been dropped off for his last day of Kindergarten and Beverly and Jean-Luc were enjoying a late, leisurely Breakfast.

“I don’t know. I suppose I won’t know until after the inquiry...I’ll have to return to Starbase thirty-two for it in two weeks.”

“Hmm. Then I guess I had better contact Doctor Quaice and ask him if he could use another doctor.”

“Who’s Doctor Quaice?”

“He’s the doctor in charge of Sickbay on the base.  Don’t you remember?  I completed my residency there when Wes was a baby.” 

“Oh, yes. I remember.  I used to come up with excuses that would take us to the base just to see you...I mean, so Jack could see you.”  Jean-Luc lowered his eyes. 

“Jean-Luc, you don’t need to pretend anymore.  Truth was, I looked forward to seeing you just as much as I had Jack...sometimes more.”

“Oh, I doubt that, Beverly.  Surely, you wanted to see your husband.”  Beverly sighed. 

“Jean-Luc, do you remember when you came to see me after your father died?” 

“How could I forget?  You don’t know how much it pained me to walk away from you like that...”

“I...planned to seduce you that night.”  Jean-Luc placed his coffee cup back down on the table.

“You what?”

“I wanted you to make love to me that night.  I was so upset when Wesley interrupted us.” 

“I, ah...I don’t know what to say to that , Beverly.” 

“Say you wanted me too.”

“You know I did.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Jean-Luc arrived at Beverly's house after his father passed away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to three-and-a-half years ago.

### Three and a half years earlier ###

_Jean-Luc stood outside Beverly and Jack’s house and debated if he should ring the doorbell. When Jack had told Beverly Jean-Luc needed  to settle his father’s estate, Beverly had extended an invitation for him to come stay with her.  Jack would not be accompanying him as he was needed on board the Stargazer and Jean-Luc wasn’t sure if it was entirely appropriate given his feelings for his best friend’s wife.  As he raised his hand to ring the bell, the door flew open to reveal Beverly balancing her two-and-a-half-year-old son, Wesley, on her hip.  She smiled at Jean-Luc and Wesley held his arms out to the man saying “dadadadadad” over and over.  Beverly giggled. “Sorry, he thinks every man is dad right now.  Wesley, that’s your Uncle Jean-Luc.  Can you say Uncle Jean-Luc?”  Wesley stared back at his mother and said “Unka Jah Loo?”_

_“Hmm. Close enough.”  Beverly leaned in to give Jean-Luc a kiss on the cheek and Wesley attached his arms to Jean-Luc’s neck.  Jean-Luc kissed Beverly back and took the boy into his arms.  “How’s my little cadet?”  Wesley babbled back at him.  “Is that so?  No, I don’t believe you.”  Beverly smiled as she watched the self-professed child hater interact with her son, and interact well.  “So much for not liking children, eh?”  Jean-Luc merely smiled. “Well, I don’t like all children, but I have to admit to liking this one.  Must be because of his mother...and father too, of course.”  Wesley wiggled out of Jean-Luc’s arms and toddled off into the living room to play, leaving the adults in the doorway.  “Well, don’t just stand in the doorway, Jean-Luc. Come in.”_

_Jean-Luc followed Beverly into the kitchen and presented her with a bottle of wine.  “I brought two.  From the family vineyard.  I thought we...well, I thought you might enjoy them.”_

_“Thank you.  We’ll open one after I get Wesley off to bed. Speaking of...” Beverly raised her voice slightly. “Time to put away the toys Wes...it’s bath time!”_

_“NO!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Ah, the terrible twos.  Jack knew what he was doing staying on board the Stargazer.”_

_“Let me help?”_

_“Jean-Luc, you know nothing about babies.”_

_“I can learn.”  Beverly smiled again. “All right. Well, I always tell Wesley it’s time to put away his toys first.  Usually I wind up putting them away, but it’s important he knows it happens at the end of the day,” Jean-Luc nodded. “I’ll go and fill the bath while you handle the toys?  Then bring him upstairs,  take off his diaper, and we’ll give him a bath.  After his bath,  he needs a clean diaper, some pajamas, and put to bed.  I usually read him a story and sing him a lullaby.  Then, it’s adult time.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I think I can handle that.”_

_Jean-Luc soon discovered that bathing a two-year-old could be quite a wet experience as Wesley splashed around in the tub playing with a toy submarine and a rubber duck that could squirt water.  After Wesley’s bath, Jean-Luc changed him for bed and softly sang him a French lullaby his mother used to sing to him.  He watched Wesley’s eyes close shut and he gently stroked the baby’s cheek.  “Good night, Wesley.  Sleep tight.”_

_Beverly watched from the door. “You really do have a way with children.  Are you sure you don’t want one of your own?  Because I will give you Wesley if you want.  No problem.”  Jean-Luc laughed.  “I think you’d miss him.”  Beverly wrapped an arm around Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “Now, why don’t we go open that bottle of wine and you can tell me what happened in La Barre.”_

_“You can tell?”_

_“Jean-Luc, as much fun as you had with Wesley,  your smile never came to your eyes.  Of course I know you, you’re my best friend.”  Beverly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “You might want to change into dry clothes, first”_

_“Quite. Your child seemed to enjoy the game of ‘let’s get Uncle Jean-Luc wet’.”_

_Jean-Luc had shown up at Beverly’s door in his Starfleet uniform, so he changed into some casual clothing before he headed back downstairs barefoot.  He found Beverly on the sofa, two glasses and the two bottles of wine sat on the table in front. “Ah, I was just debating starting without you!”_

_Jean-Luc poured the glasses and held up his glass. “To fathers. I only hope Wesley has a better one than I did.”  He drained his glass in one go and refilled his glass._

_“Jean-Luc...what happened?”_

_“Where should I begin?”  Over the course of the bottle, Jean-Luc told Beverly about his childhood. About his abusive father and uncaring brother, and how his mother and his Aunt Adele had been the only family members who cared about him and encouraged him.  He told Beverly about how proud he was to have finally finished building a model of the Enterprise when he was eleven only to have it mysteriously broken by the following morning.  Jean-Luc opened the second bottle and poured another glass for each of them._

_“And he didn’t even care enough about me to mention me by name in his will.  I’m only his ‘other son’.  ‘The vineyard shall be owned jointly by Robert and my other son, with Robert owning a controlling fifty-one percent.’ Couldn’t even make it an even split.  Robert has to be the one in charge.”  Jean-Luc poured another glass.  “I don’t even care about the vineyard or the money. Hell, I plan on giving all my money to Wesley, anyway,”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at this comment before Jean-Luc continued.  “It’s just the way Father worded everything.  After Maman died...Father didn’t even want me to come home ever again.”  Jean-Luc broke down in tears._

_Beverly placed her arms around her friend. “It’s okay to cry, Jean-Luc. ”_

_“Oh, Beverly, I’m so sorry.  Here I am, crying over my parents and you were only a child when you lost both of yours.”  Beverly surprised Jean-Luc by leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips.  His lips tasted like his salty tears mixed with the sweet wine. “It’s okay, Jean-Luc, honest.”_

_Jean-Luc wanted to kiss her back.  He placed his wine glass down and reached for Beverly, pulling her half into his lap as he kissed her back.  Beverly opened her mouth and allowed Jean-Luc’s tongue access to her mouth.  She moaned into his mouth and fully climbed into his lap.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed a trail from her lips, down her jaw and nipped lightly on her throat.  Beverly’s hands were busy as she worked at untucking his shirt and pulling it up and off.  She tossed it behind the sofa.  At the same time, Jean-Luc was unzipping Beverly’s uniform dress, kissing each expanse of flesh as it was revealed to him. He lowered his mouth to kiss the tops of each breast as they peeked out over the top of her simple bra._

_Beverly ran her hands up his chest and scraped his nipples with her nails.  Jean-Luc groaned and unhooked Beverly’s bra.  Beverly pulled her arms out of her bra and stood up to let her knickers pool to the floor. Standing before him naked, she reached for the button on Jean-Luc’s trousers.  She had his trousers down around his knees and she gently stroked his penis through his boxers before she pulled those down, too. Jean-Luc shuddered and reached out for Beverly. She knelt down in front of him and slowly licked up and down.  Jean-Luc moaned out her name and grabbed her head.  “Oh, Beverly...”  Beverly grinned and took him into her mouth.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help himself and he thrust into her mouth as she sucked and licked.  “Oh, god, Beverly. I think I’m going to...if you need to...” but Beverly didn’t stop and as Jean-Luc reached his climax, she swallowed every last drop. Beverly slowly withdrew her mouth and smiled.  She got up and kissed  him and he could taste himself on her lips.  He reached out and fondled her breasts and slid a hand down between her legs, finding her wet and inviting.  He slid a finger inside and Beverly cried out when his finger found her clit.  He expertly brought her to an orgasm before he  slid off the sofa to kneel in front of her to use his tongue on her.  He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and as Beverly shuddered in another orgasm, she breathed out, “I want you”.  She pushed him back onto the couch and positioned herself over him as they kissed once more mingling their flavours.   Beverly was slowly inching her way down onto Jean-Luc’s lap, ready to take him inside when the room was filled with a piercing wail._

_Beverly’s head flew up. “Wesley.”  She slowly got up off Jean-Luc’s lap.  “The baby monitor. I better....check on him.”_

_“Is he all right?”_

_“ He’ll be okay.  You wait...I’ll be back.”  Beverly leaned down and gave Jean-Luc a searing kiss before she picked up his shirt from the floor and hurried upstairs to sooth her child._

_Left alone and naked, Jean-Luc suddenly became stone cold sober_.  What am I doing?  This is Beverly...my best friend...the mother of my godson...and the wife of my best friend _.  He shakily rose from the sofa and pulled his trousers back up.  Beverly re-entered the room as he was buttoning them.  “Wesley’s fine.  He just got a little spooked in the dark. What are you...?”_

_Jean-Luc reached out to grasp Beverly’s hands in his.  “Beverly.  I know you were trying to comfort me, but I don’t think we should go any further.  You have Jack and I can’t get in the middle of your marriage like this and I’m afraid if we continue I will, because I’m not sure if I can make this a one-time thing.”  Beverly’s face fell, but she still nodded in agreement.  “I think we got a little carried away.  Maybe it was the wine?”_

_Jean-Luc smiled. “Perhaps.  But thank you for...everything...I’m sorry I cried on you.”_

_“It’s ok.  What are friends for? Are you staying?”  He nodded._

_“If you’ll let me?”_

_“Of course.  I suppose you want your shirt back?”_

_“No. It looks better on you. Keep it.”   Beverly stood on her tiptoes and gave Jean-Luc a gentle kiss on his lips.  “Good-night, Jean-Luc.  Sleep well.”_

_“Sweet dreams, Beverly.”_

The memories of that night lingered with Jean-Luc for a long time.  When he closed his eyes at night, he could remember the feeling of her lips around him, and he could remember how wet and tight she was and he regretted the night...though he never had been able to figure out if he regretted what happened or if he regretted what hadn’t happened.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events in this chapter are loosely based on events that happened in the novels The Buried Age and Catalyst of Sorrow.

To Jean-Luc’s dismay, the prosecutor assigned to his case was none other than his ex-girlfriend from the Academy, Philippa.  Philippa was tough, and used everything she possibly could to her advantage.  When Jean-Luc had rebuked her advances a week into the trial, she followed him and watched him enter Beverly Crusher’s quarters and she knew he didn’t emerge until the morning . Armed with the knowledge that he was sleeping with his dead second officer’s wife less than six months after his death, she used this information to try to further discredit Jean-Luc.  It didn’t work, but now it meant his relationship – or whatever it was – with Beverly was out of the bag. 

However, due to Philippa’s unorthodox method for gathering information and for allowing her personal feelings to get in the way of the trial, Jean-Luc was afforded a mistrial, and no mark would go into his permanent record.

###

Jean-Luc had not been assigned a new ship. In fact, Jean-Luc seriously considered taking a leave of absence from Starfleet to complete his doctorate in archaeology, but he didn’t want to leave Beverly and Wesley. He knew how hard it had been for Beverly when she was separated from Jack, and while they weren’t married to each other, he didn’t want to leave her behind.  So, Jean-Luc took up a position on Starbase 32 to remain close to Beverly until she finally told him to go get his doctorate. She could see how miserable he was chained to a desk and as much as she was enjoying her life with him in it, she wanted him to be happy, too. The doctorate program would take six years, but two of those years would be spent performing research and writing his dissertation, so he would be able to return home after four years to complete his research. While he was away, he took every available break to visit Beverly and Wesley. Wesley soon got used to his uncle staying with them for two months, leaving for a few months, and then returning again. 

After two years serving under Doctor Quaice, Beverly decided she would take the test to become a Commander outright, instead of just being handed the rank if she ever became a ship’s CMO.  Becoming CMO of a starship was still her main goal career wise, she only hoped it would be under Jean-Luc’s command.  She honestly wasn’t sure what would happen if he never received another ship since she knew she needed to become CMO of a ship or a base in order to further her career.  Beverly and Wesley returned to Earth so Beverly could take the required classes at Starfleet Academy. 

Wesley, it turned out, was a bit of a wunderkind.  He attended first and second grade on Starbase 32, and should have been enrolled in third grade once he and his mother returned to Earth. However, the teachers were so impressed with him, they wanted him to skip ahead by two full grades to enter fifth grade as an eight-year-old.  Beverly wasn’t sure how she felt about her son being in a class with all older children, but after discussing it with Jean-Luc, she decided to allow it.  Wesley loved his new classes, and by the time he was ten, he was already taking high school classes.  If they continued to accelerate his learning, he would be finished high school by the time he was 14.  Wesley wanted to go to Starfleet Academy like his uncle, mother, and father, but the Academy did not permit students to take the entrance exam until they were at least 16.  But that was a bridge they would cross when Wesley reached it, and for now, Wesley was thriving.  He spoke with Jean-Luc every few days and always had something new to tell him about things he had learned, and if he needed help with his homework and his mother was busy,  Wesley could be found discussing his work over subspace with Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc loved the boy just as much as he loved the boy’s mother...he just hadn’t told her how he felt.

Jean-Luc was entering his fifth year of his doctorate and was ready to return to Earth to work on his thesis.  If he timed his return right, he would be able to be present when Beverly received her commander rank.  Jean-Luc also was being called into a meeting with his old friend, Admiral Quinn.  Quinn had granted Jean-Luc’s original leave of absence, but with the stipulation that he could be called back into service if needed, so Jean-Luc was nervous he might be ordered to abandon his studies.

Jean-Luc borrowed a shuttle and piloted himself back to Earth, docking his shuttle first at McKinley station, where it would make its way back to Alpha Centauri III eventually.  He tugged down on his uniform.  He hadn’t worn a Starfleet uniform in four years, but his meeting with Quinn dictated that he should be in uniform.  He desperately wanted to see Beverly and Wesley first, but he knew he didn’t have time.  He shouldered his bag and made his way to Starfleet Headquarters.

“Ah, Jean-Luc.  How’s university studies treating you?” Admiral Quinn indicated for Jean-Luc to take a seat opposite him at his desk.

“Wonderful, Admiral.  Between the digs and my research, I am enjoying my sabbatical.”

“Good, good.  Now. _Captain_.  I called this meeting to discuss your future.”  Jean-Luc wiped a sweaty hand on his trouser leg. “Sir?”

“I understand you will obtain your Phd in two years time?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s correct. Assuming my thesis is accepted.” 

“And what are your plans after?”

“I’m not sure, Sir.  I suppose find out if the Federation is undertaking any archaeological expeditions and ask to join them, either as a civilian archaeologist, or as a Starfleet officer.”  Admiral Quinn nodded.

“Captain Picard, I would like to offer you the Captaincy of our new ship, the Galaxy class _Enterprise-D_.”  Jean-Luc audibly gasped.  The _Enterprise_ was slated to be the new flagship of the fleet and whoever was Captain would be considered the highest ranking Captain in Starfleet.

“Sir, I’m honoured....but are you sure there isn’t a better candidate?” 

Quinn laughed. “Nonsense, Picard.  You are perfect for this. And, the ship won’t be ready for another five years so you have plenty of time to finish your doctorate and even pick your own Senior staff.  The lower ranks will be automatically assigned, but you can hand pick those you will work with on a daily basis . Including, I might add, the position of your Chief Medical Officer.” 

“Sir?”

“Jean-Luc, we’ve been friends for a long time.  I know about your relationship with Doctor Beverly Crusher.  What I’m telling you is you can appoint her your CMO and I will approve it right away.”

“Thank you, Sir.  I think I’d like to talk this over with Beverly before I make any decisions about her future for her...and I think her ceremony is going to start soon.”

“Of course, Captain. Dismissed.”

Jean-Luc hurried his way across from Headquarters to the Academy and slipped into the auditorium.  Beverly was on the stage with the five other Commander candidates, and ten-year-old Wesley was sitting in the second row of seats.  Jean-Luc slipped into the seat next to Wesley and Wesley grinned.

“Hi, Uncle Jean-Luc!  When did you get here?”

“Only about an hour ago. Have I missed anything?”

“Nah.  Mom hasn’t been called up yet.”  Jean-Luc patted the boy on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you, Wes.  I’ve missed you.” 

Wesley beamed and settled back into his chair. “I missed you too.”

Jean-Luc and Wesley cheered for Beverly when she was called forward and awarded her full Commander pip.  When Beverly exited the stage, Jean-Luc couldn’t help but give her a quick congratulatory kiss. Naturally, Wesley made a face.  He was used to seeing his mother and uncle kiss, but it still was pretty gross to him.

“I am very proud of you, my love.  Can I take you out to dinner to celebrate?  Wesley, of course, can come along.”

“That won’t be necessary.  Wesley is going to sleep over at his friend Antony’s house tonight, aren’t you Wes?” 

“Uh-huh.  Lieutanant Marsters said he would let us use his telescope!”  Wesley had been able to strike up his former friendship with Antony Marsters when he returned to Earth. Even though he was now in classes far ahead of his friend, the two still maintained their friendship.

“Sounds like you’ll have a good time.  But tomorrow, young man, I expect to spend some time with you.”

“Yes, sir.”  Wesley ran ahead of his mother and uncle on their way back to their house so he could get his overnight bag.

###

They shared a romantic dinner before returning to Beverly’s house where they wasted no time in removing their clothing.  They fell together as a comfortable old couple who knew just where to touch each other, just the right pressure to use, and who felt familiar to each other. Jean-Luc knew he had to tell her about his indiscretion with the strange alien he met while on a dig the previous year, but it hadn’t been his fault, which he was relieved to know.  He also needed to tell her about the _Enterprise_ , and planned on offering her the CMO position .  Wesley, of course, would be able to continue his studies or be able to gain help and experience towards taking his entrance exams for the Academy. 

Beverly had her head resting on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her when he decided he had better talk to her about Ariel. After all, they had promised to always be open with each other.  He twined their fingers together and took a deep breath.

“Beverly, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No...not really...but you might be mad at me...”  This caught Beverly’s attention and she sat up in bed, the blanket pooling at her waist revealing her breasts.  Jean-Luc groaned and wanted to bury his head between them and never come out, but he settled for leaning over and placing a kiss on each breast.  He gave her a gentle kiss full of the undeclared love he felt for her and began to speak.  “When I was away on that archaeological mission last year...”

“The one that kept you out of contact for ten months?” he nodded before continuing.  “I didn’t tell you everything over subspace.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “You said you had found an entire ancient civilisation, complete with people who had been in suspended animation. Boy, would I have loved to have been there to get my hands on them. Imagine all the new biological finds!” Jean-Luc smiled.  He loved digging for old bits of pottery and remnants of ancient civilisations, but Beverly was driven by her love of Science and discovery.  Not that he didn’t love to discover, too...in fact, the _Stargazer_ had been a ship of discovery.  It was just that Beverly leaned more towards the biological discoveries than he did.  He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“I wish you had been there with me. Then, this might not have happened.”

“I’m listening.  Am I going to get mad at you?”

“Truthfully?”  Jean-Luc brought their hands to his lips and gave her hand a kiss. “I don’t know.”

“Better get it over with.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath. 

“Right.  So we found this ancient civilisation but the first site we went to we only had been able to rescue one being.  As I told you, she seemed to have regenerative properties and she healed herself right before our eyes,”  Beverly gave a wry smile. “That puts me out of a job.”  Jean-Luc continued.

“We found a female of the species and dubbed her Ariel.”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Yes, Jean-Luc, you told me.”

“I didn’t tell you this next bit, and oh, Beverly, if I could spare you from it I would...Ariel did something to me.  She got inside my head and planted ideas...she made me think I was in love with her and oh, god, Beverly.   Please forgive me but I slept with her...she made me forget all about you...us...Wesley...and I almost allowed her to take me with her...to take me away from you.  It wasn’t until I had managed to break free of her control that I realised it had all been fake.  Beverly, can you forgive me?”  He glanced over at Beverly.  Her lips were drawn into a straight line and he couldn’t tell if he eyes were reflecting anger or pity.  Finally, she spoke.

“Jean-Luc...we never made any promises to be faithful to one another.  Of course I can forgive you.  Besides, it makes that kiss I exchanged with Browdski seem tame.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Who’s Browdski?”

“One of the other Commander candidates.  There were five of us in the class, and he invited me out for coffee one day.  I assumed it was just a friendly cup and accepted...and then he kissed me.  I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”

“I see.  Well, if you can forgive me for Ariel, I suppose I can forgive this Browdski fellow...but I guess it does leave us with the one question I don’t think we’re ready to answer...what are we?”

“Best friends? Lovers?”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Yes, my love, we are both of those things....but are you my girlfriend?  Do you want to be my girlfriend?  Is that even the right word?”

“I...don’t know.  Jean-Luc,  I like our relationship the way it is.  I don’t think I’m ready for anything more serious.”

“Beverly, my love, can it get more serious?  We are sleeping with each other and we live together whenever we are in the same location.”  Beverly shifted and straddled his lap. She drew his lips into a deep, passionate kiss.  “let’s not label this and just enjoy what we have together.”  Jean-Luc groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her hips to steady her as he deepened the kiss. 

They made slow and steady love together once more before falling asleep in each other’s arms.  Both were still confused about their relationship with each other.  Jean-Luc would have asked Beverly to marry him if he thought she would agree to it, and Beverly was thinking if Jean-Luc wanted to get married, she would say yes.  Goodness knows, Wesley was used to Jean-Luc and probably already saw him as his step-father.  It would make their lives a lot simpler if they did get married, but Beverly just didn’t want to give that part of herself away yet. But Jean-Luc understood.  He always understood.

###

Over breakfast the next morning, Jean-Luc told her about the _Enterprise_. 

“What will you do about staff?”

“Well, I’ll finish my thesis first, and then once it’s accepted I will start to look for people. I already have a few in mind. Of course,  most of the old _Stargazer_ crew was reassigned and given promotions.  As much as I would love Gilaad back,  he now has a command of his own.  It’s going to be a long process, but at least I already have my Chief Medical Officer.”  Beverly frowned into her coffee.  “You do?” 

Jean-Luc reached across the table and tilted her head up. “You, silly.  You’re my new CMO.”  A bright smile grew on Beverly’s face.  “Really?  Do you mean it? What about Wes?”

“Of course Wesley will be with us. The ship is going to have families on it.  And it would be a good place for Wesley to continue his studies.  Especially if he’s still set on going to the Academy.”

“He is.”  Jean-Luc smiled. Whether it was the influence of Jack, Beverly, or himself, he didn’t know, but he was proud of Wesley.  “Jean-Luc, what will we do about quarters?” 

“I, ah, hadn’t thought about that.  I suppose it would be wrong of me to assume you would stay with me?” 

“Not unless you want the whole ship to know you are sleeping with your CMO...and I’m not sure I would want that to be known, at least not until we get to know some of the staff.  Besides, I don’t want anyone to think I received my position through...other means.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.

“Surely no one would think that?”

“Jean-Luc, you’re adorable,” Beverly patted his hand.  “But trust me, people would think that if they knew we were together.”

“I see. Well, I will of course, bow to your experience in this matter and make sure you and Wesley have your own quarters...perhaps near mine?”  Beverly smiled. “Yes, that would be nice.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jean-Luc’s research was coming along. He was nearly ready to submit his entire dissertation and hoped it would be approved.  Beverly was still at Starfleet Medical, since she knew she would be getting the post on the _Enterprise_ , she hadn’t wanted to move, even though her new Commander rank gave her more seniority for other posts. Besides which, she was enjoying her research.  She had started working on a top secret project she wasn’t even allowed to tell Jean-Luc about.  It was awful not being able to share with him her discoveries or lament when she had failures, but Jean-Luc understood.  When Beverly’s team needed a captain, she naturally wanted to ask Jean-Luc, but Admiral Uhura convinced her not to. The mission they were going to be sending the ship on didn’t need a Captain of Jean-Luc’ calibre.  Besides which, Beverly knew the mission was risky and she would have been beside herself if anything happened to Jean-Luc. 

Jean-Luc had returned to Alpha Centauri III to defend his dissertation.  He took Wesley along with him to give Beverly a break, and to allow him some time with his “nephew”, though really, he thought of Wesley more like a step-son.  Wesley spent his days in the university library and attending a few engineering classes Jean-Luc had obtained permission for the twelve –year-old to attend.  Despite Wesley being introduced to everyone as Crusher, nearly everyone on campus referred to him as Picard, and Wesley found that he really didn’t mind being thought of as Jean-Luc’s son. 

Beverly joined them for Jean-Luc’s graduation in a rare weekend off she was granted. 

“Hmm, so I suppose this makes you Doctor Picard now.”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc a quick congratulatory kiss. Jean-Luc smiled and wrapped his arms around Beverly.

“I suppose it does, Doctor Crusher.”

“Hey mom, if you marry Uncle Jean-Luc, you both would be Doctor Picard!”  Beverly and Jean-Luc both blushed at Wesley’s proclamation.

“ _Wesley!_ ”

“Sorry, Mom.” Jean-Luc was still speechless. _Out of the mouths of  babes, indeed.  Though I suppose to a boy Wesley’s age, his mother and I have been together most of his life.  He probably thinks it’s only natural that we would get married. I would, but I don’t think Beverly wants to and I don’t want to make things awkward with her..._

###

“Jean-Luc...I need you to do me a favour,” Beverly said as she passed Jean-Luc his morning cup of coffee. 

“Yes, love?”

“Would you...could you...give Wesley ‘the talk’?”  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry.  “The....ah, talk?”

“You know. Puberty. Sex.  Wet dreams...If I do it, it will only embarrass him, not to mention I would only be able to provide clinical information.  He really needs a father to talk to and well...that’s you, isn’t it?”  Jean-Luc reached out a hand and gave Beverly’s a squeeze.  “Of course.  I’d be delighted to fill the father role for Wesley.  When should I...?”

“Why don’t you talk to him tonight.  I have to work late at the lab, so you’ll be alone.”

“I think I can do that.”  Beverly gave him a quick kiss. “You’re the best.”

###

Jean-Luc and Wesley were finishing putting away the dishes from dinner when Jean-Luc decided it was now or never. “Er...Wesley, I think it’s time we had a chat now that you’re thirteen...”

“Uncle Jean-Luc?  If this is about you and Mom...I really want you to marry her.”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile.  “Thank you, Wes. But no, your mother and I have a complicated relationship and marriage isn’t something we’re considering right now.” 

“Oh. So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Your mother thought it might be easier if we had a man to man talk about...sex.”

“Sex?  Uncle Jean-Luc, I already learned about that at school.  I know what happens. “

“Errr...right.  Well, you see, son, there will be some changes happening to your body...you might experience certain urges...”

“Uncle Jean-Luc?”  Jean-Luc looked up. “I know you and Mom have sex.  I can hear you through the wall.”

“Err...” Jean-Luc’s face went red.

“It’s okay. I read a book about puberty. I’ll be ok. You don’t have to do this.”

“If you ever have any questions...don’t hesitate to come to me.”

“Thanks, Uncle Jean-Luc.  May I be excused?  I have homework.”

“Of course, son.”  Wesley exited the kitchen and Jean-Luc let out a deep sigh.  _Wesley can hear us?  How long has this been going on for?_ Jean-Luc strode over to the computer console and placed an order for soundproofing tiles.  _If I put these on the walls of our bedroom, maybe he won’t hear it anymore. I can’t tell Beverly, she’d be mortified._

The next day, while Beverly was working in her lab, Jean-Luc roped in a young Ensign to assist him in installing the tiles across their bedroom.  He hoped Beverly wouldn’t ask too many questions.

###

Beverly’s project had come to an end and she felt a little lost.  Admiral Uhura was so impressed with her she offered her another position...but Beverly turned it down.  The _Enterprise_ would be ready in two years time and she was committed to becoming the CMO.  She also mentioned to Jean-Luc how impressed she was with the Vulcan, Doctor Selar, and had requested Jean-Luc get her assigned to the _Enterprise_ as one of her junior doctors. 

Beverly was now one of the department heads at Starfleet Medical, a good position to use as a jumping ground if she later ever wanted to return to Medical.  From her office, she conducted interview after interview to find her perfect sickbay staff while in a building on the other side of the Starfleet campus, Jean-Luc was conducting his own interviews.

###

The _Enterprise_ would be ready in six months.  Jean-Luc had picked all of his staff, and everything was going smoothly...but not so in his personal life.  One of the new doctors at Medical had taken a liking to Beverly and he seemed to always be around Beverly whenever Jean-Luc visited her at Medical.  The man had even offered to take Wesley to a baseball game, but Wesley, either out of loyalty to Jean-Luc or because he didn’t have any interest in baseball, declined the offer.  Doctor Roberts had invited Beverly for coffee on several occasions, and Beverly was too polite to decline. 

Doctor Roberts caused a riff between Jean-Luc and Beverly to the point that Jean-Luc contemplated moving out of their shared home.  They had been together for roughly the past ten years, but since they had never chosen to define their relationship, it seemed to open up others to assume they were mere roommates.  Jean-Luc, too, had had his fair share of offers from women, but he always declined as his heart firmly belonged to Beverly.   Beverly, while not encouraging Doctor Roberts, also felt as though she couldn’ t tell him where to go since she still had to work with him.  Jean-Luc tried to understand, but he was wavering. 

Beverly was asked to cover a four-month leave of absence for the CMO of Starbase 12.  It would end just as the _Enterprise_ would be launching, so she decided she needed to place some space between her and Jean-Luc and she accepted the position.  They wouldn’t see each other again until she stepped foot onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, though there will be more interludes between the original comfort series.

Beverly and Wesley were set to meet the _Enterprise_ at Farpoint along with First Officer William Riker and Lieutenant Geordi LaForge.  Of course, when Will Riker set eyes on the red-headed woman, he had to get to know her better and was shocked when she rebuked his advances.  Fifteen-year-old Wesley even tried to warn the man, but he ignored Wesley’s warnings and carried on.  Beverly made a small blunder when she referenced ‘Jean-Luc’ instead of ‘Captain Picard’, but Wesley managed to cover it up for her when she shot him a look. 

Of course, Wesley didn’t know what was going on with his mother and the Captain at this point, either.  He and his mother had left the home they had shared with Jean-Luc four months prior for his mother to cover a temporary leave of absence on Starbase 12, and with preparations for the ship underway, Wesley had barely spoken to the man he affectionately called uncle in the previous four months.   Wesley didn’t even know if he was allowed to continue to call the man uncle, and intended on asking him as soon as he saw him.  Wesley was hoping it would be soon and that Jean-Luc would lift his ban on children on the Bridge for him. After all, Wesley already had a high school equivalence diploma and was studying for his Academy exams later in the year.  Surely, that made him old enough to be on the bridge.

###

“Wesley! What are you doing on the bridge?!”

“Jean-Luc, he’s not on the bridge, he’s in the lift.  Permission to come aboard?”

“Of course, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc gazed at Beverly and tried to convey to her how sorry he was that they had argued over silly things like a man paying her attention.  Of course, what he really wanted was to gather her in his arms and kiss her right then and there, but he was fairly certain he shouldn’t.  Nevertheless, he still managed to place a hand on Beverly’s back and guided her down to her seat next to his.  Jean-Luc called over his shoulder to Wesley, “Are you coming? You may look around if you’d like. But _don’t touch anything!_ ”

“Yes, Un....Sir. Yes, Sir.”  Wesley said, deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea to call Jean-Luc uncle right now.

Jean-Luc looked around and when he saw most of his Bridge staff busy either at their station or watching Wesley, he reached down for Beverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  He was rewarded with a small smile, and he mouthed “later?”  at her.  She nodded. 

Wesley was in heaven.  Jean-Luc pointed at his chair.  “Go ahead, Wes. Have a seat.”

“Oh, wow, can I?”  Jean-Luc nodded at the boy.  He placed a comfortable hand on Wesley’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze to let him know he still cared for him.  He started to explain what everything was for, but Wesley beat him to it.  “Wesley, how do you know all this?”

“Starbase Twelve was pretty boring.  I studied the specs for the _Enterprise_.”

“I see.  We’ll have to see if we can’t find you something a bit more stimulating to study.”

“Thank you, Un..Sir.”

“ _Wesley_!”  Will raised his eyebrows . Would Doctor Crusher allow the Captain to get away with reprimanding her son? And for what? What did Wesley start to say?  Will Riker loved a mystery.

“Sorry.” 

“Right then, Wes. I think it’s time you return to our quarters. I’m sure the Captain has work to do. We...I’ll see you later.”

“Ok.  Bye, Mom. Thanks, Captain.”  Wesley stood up from Jean-Luc’s chair and headed for the turbolift.  Jean-Luc turned to Beverly. “Doctor, could I see you in my Ready Room?” 

“Of course.”

“Number One, you have the bridge.”

As soon as the door slid shut, Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms and held her.  “Beverly, I have missed you.”  Beverly gently kissed Jean-Luc. “I missed you too.  I was stupid to leave like that.  I mean, fights are going to happen...right?” 

“I think fights are a part of all relationships.  We just have to learn to deal with them better. Perhaps I said some things I shouldn’t have....”

“No.  It was my fault.  I’m sorry.  Forgive me?”

“Only if you can forgive me.”  Jean-Luc pressed another kiss to Beverly’s lips.  “Now, as much as I enjoy kissing you in my Ready Room, it’s probably highly inappropriate.  Dinner tonight?  You, me, and Wes?”  Beverly nodded.  “I’ll see you then, my love”


End file.
